1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic acoustic devices.
2. Background Art
Wireless headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices. For example, wireless headsets can be used with a smartphone that includes a multimedia player, such as an MPEG-3 music player, to listen to music. Modern headsets take many forms, including over the ear clip on devices and over the head headphones. The most compact headsets are manufactured as “in the ear” or “in the ear canal” earbuds. Earbuds generally include small speakers and fit into either the folds of the human ear or into the ear canal itself.
For an earbud to provide the best sound, it is desirable for it to properly fit the user. Earbuds that do not fit properly can be very uncomfortable to wear after only a short period of use. At the same time, it can be advantageous for earbuds to be as small as possible. Fashion conscious users may be reluctant to use a large earpiece that resembles a vintage hearing aid. This desire to make earbuds smaller while still providing satisfactory acoustic performance creates a tension in that it simply becomes difficult to “fit” all the electronic components necessary for proper acoustic performance into a package that fits within a user's ear canal. This is especially true given the requirement that any wireless earbud also include a battery as an energy source. It would be advantageous to have an improved circuit assembly that allows earbuds to become smaller without compromising acoustic performance.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.